It Was All Pretend
by DrawACircleThatsTheEarthImNola
Summary: Through the years of John's life. He had one friend, Sherlock. But, something was up with his friend, that only he had.
1. The Meeting

_John Watson.5 years old. _

"Mummy, can I go play outside?" John asked his mother.

"Of course, sweety." His mother replied.

John ran out of the living room and pulled his blue coat on. He pulled it's matching hat on over his ears. He strugled to get his first mitten on. He ran upstairs. Knocking on his sister's door, he let him in.

"Harry, can you please help me get my other mitten on?" He asked with a little smile on.

She nodded and quickly pulled it on. Patting his cheek, she pushed him out the door.

He stomped his way outside. Slamming the door behind him on accident. He let out a deep breath, he could see his breath. It was very visible. His cheeks turned red instantly.

"You must have warm breath." A boy said. He was wearing a longer coat and had a scarf around his neck.

John quickly turned his head to the boy. "My mummy just made me soup!" He smiled. "My name is John!"

"I'm Sherlock." The other replied, taking a few steps closer to John.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too..."

John looked at his feet. A fresh layer of snow was falling on the ground. "Would you like to play with me?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded. "It would be perfered."

John grabbed Sherlock's small hand, it was in a thin finger-glove. John pulled him along in the snow. "What do you want to play? We could go on the see-saw, or down the slide or on the swings!"

Sherlock didn't answer at first. He then said, "I don't know what to do. I have never played with somone before."

"What really?" John was surprised. "I've played with some kids at the park before...but only once...I never saw them again..."

John had walked them just to a bench. John frowned slightly.

"Can we sit?" Sherlock asked him, pointing towrd the bench they had just walked up to.

John tilted his head and looked at the boy. "Uh, sure..." John ploped down on the bench and patted the stop next to him. Sherlock sat down quitely next to him.

The two boy sat in an awkward silence.

Sherloc broke it. "Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be...friends?" He asked looking at the snow covered ground.

John's face was overcome with a smile. "Yes!"

Sherlock let a small smile come to his face.

* * *

How was it guys?

I hope you enjoyed!


	2. A Story

_John Waston. Age 6._

John rolls over in his bed, hitting Sherlock in the face.

"Ow. John." Sherlock mumbled, removing John's arm from his face.

John slowly opened his eyes. Blinking a couple of times, he asked in a tired voice. "What is it Sherlock?"

"You just hit me in my face." He complained.

John then threw the upper half of his body over Sherlock's stomach.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Sherlock sighed. "Why are you on me?"

John pouted. "My bed. My rules. My best friend has no personal space in my bed."

"I'm not a fan of this rule." Sherlock replied with a small laugh.

John began laughing quietly. He loved Sherlock. He was his best friend. For the year John has known Sherlock, the two had become like family. They would spend everyday together.

"Well, too bad!" John giggled with a smile on his face.

Sherlock sighed again. "Go to sleep, John."

"But I can't!" He whined. "Tell me a story Sherlock!"

"Fine!" Sherlock began.

**"Long ago, there was a lonely boy. Everyday, he was alone. He ate alone, played alone and slept alone. He would watch the other children play, standing off in the distance. No one said anything to the boy. No one even cared that he was there. Everyday, the boy would go to the park, hoping some one would say hello to him. But no one ever did. But he still did it everyday. He told himself that one day someone would be his friend. Years passed. The little boy was still alone. But then finally his day came. Someone yelled hello to hi as he was walking home. He turned around to see another boy with a large smile on his face. The little boy didn't know what to do. So he asked, "Can we be friends?" It took awhile for the other to answer, which worried him. The other finally said, "I would love that!" With the largest smile on his face. The two boys when on with their lives. Spending every moment together. There names were Sherlock and John."  
**

****John looked at Sherlock, and hugged him tightly. "Oh Sherlock!" He cried.

Sherlock smiled softly.

John whispered, "I love you!"

Sherlock just answered by hugging John back.

* * *

I failed at typing in the first chapter, well, I hope you enjoy.

Reviews are loved.


	3. Friendship

_John Watson. Age 7._

__John raced by his mum and ran up to his room. He slammed the door behind him. He jumped into his bed and cried into his pillow.

First day of school. Worst day of his life.

Everyone picked on him for being short. Everyone. It hurt John. He was the only kid getting bullied. Even though he wasn't the shortest. He didn't like the feeling. Not one bit. No one should be bullied.

Sherlock wasn't there either. He's home schooled. Not fair. John wishes he was. He just wanted to be with Sherlock. The only person who liked him.

As John continued to cry, he head a soft voice. "John?" It called.

John spun around quickly. His nose was stuff and his eyes were red. "Sherlock!" He cried, throwing the pillow to the side and hugging the other tightly. John hid his face in Sherlock's shoulder and sobbed.

Sherlock slowly wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him close.

After awhile, Sherlock sat John down and had him explain. When John did, Sherlock clenched his fists.

"John, if they ever hurt you again. I'll kill them." Sherlock hissed.

John shook his head. "No, it's fine."

"But-!"

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock Holmes pouted. "Fine. But none of that is true!"

John smiled softly and tightly hugged his friend.

"Sherlock Holmes. I love you."

"John Watson. I love you too." Sherlock squeezed him back.

"Sherlock, you know what?"

"What?"

"You're my best friend ever."

"You are mine."

"And my only one."

"You will always be my only one." Sherlock whispered softly as John yawned.

Soon the smaller boy was asleep in the other's arms.

* * *

Short short short.

I'm sorry. I'm having alot of feels from DW but I wanted to update. Enjoy and Review if you want! I love 'em!


End file.
